


when you know... you know

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hockey Refrences, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Movie Night, Post-Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Post-Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, Post-Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Five times Patrick realizes he's falling in love with David and one moment David realizes he's falling in love with Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. As Do You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love the Way You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562525) by [letitmakeyoustronger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/pseuds/letitmakeyoustronger). 



> All of these take place between 4x01 and 4x12. If it's during or post a specific episode, I'll make sure to include it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times

**Post-Episode: s04ep02 Pregnancy Test**

It's 8am the next morning, Patrick's eyes fluttering open to see David's head lying on his chest, his breaths synced to Patrick's heartbeat. He runs his fingers through David's hair in an attempt to calmly wake him up. He knew how much David despises—and that's an understatement—being startled awake, but Stevie was going to be back in a half an hour and they had to get themselves dressed and packed before she came home. "Hey," Patrick begins softly to a groggily David. "We should get our day started." He groans, burying his face further in Patrick's chest.

"Wanna keep cuddling." David wraps his arms around Patrick's waist, taking in the feeling of his boyfriend beneath his arms. You think after their acts last night it couldn't get more intimate, however, to Patrick's surprise, it could. David losing himself in the warmth of Patrick's body caused butterflies to start fluttering in his stomach. He's never felt these bubbling sensations before when with another person, not even Rachel. If there was one thing he knew, though, it's that he never wanted them to end.

Patrick is taken aback from his thoughts at David happily sighing, a slight grin forming on his lips. He expected Patrick to have pulled away by now, but he hasn't, nor did he plan on doing so anytime soon. Patrick looks back down at him, tangling his fingers in David's hair once more. "I wouldn't mind staying like this for a little while longer." 

David caresses Patrick's side with his thumb. Patrick lets his lips fall down to David's temple for a quick peck, falling back into a deep sleep without remembrance. 

**Post-Episode: s04ep04 Girls' Night**

Patrick is sat in a chair next to the moisturizers with David propped up in his lap, stretched across him like a child on a mall Santa. David's hands are wrapped around Patrick's neck, playing with the tiny hairs at the base. "I'm proud of you," Patrick blurts out of nowhere, David being taken aback by the gesture, a confused look spreading across his face. "It takes a lot of courage to compromise." 

David scrunches his nose as he attempts to decipher whether he's being sarcastic or not. After an awkward pause of silence that lasted for a _second_ too long, he opens his mouth to respond. "Thank you?" Patrick can tell he's unsure of his intention behind the statement.

"It's a compliment, David." Smirking, David closing the gap between them, his fingers aimlessly crawling their way up and down his back, letting himself get lost in the softness of Patrick's mouth on his. 

Pulling away, David looks down at Patrick's shoes sitting on the ground. "For the record, I think your shoes are dashing," Patrick wastes no time on smiling, letting out a chuckle as he brings his hand up to David's cheek. Instead of repeating his action, David grabs Patrick's chin with his thumb and index finger. They're still for a moment, looking at each other with lust glistening in their eyes. Without thinking, David says in his calmest voice, "You have a pretty face." 

"As do you, I'd even go as far as to call it _gorgeous_." David can't help pulling Patrick into a hug, one filled with nothing but adoration. 

*****  
**

Patrick arrives at the store before David like most other days. On this particular morning, Patrick was getting impatient since they opened fifteen minutes ago and he was nowhere to be seen. As if on cue, David come barrelling into Rose Apothecary holding a bag from the café, walking over behind the counter to press a sloppy kiss on Patrick's left cheek. "I'm so sorry, I thought I'd pick up breakfast for us today, but Twyla held me up. You know, that girl loves to talk, sometimes a little too mu—"

"You got us breakfast?" Patrick asks, grabbing the bag from David's hand. Inside are two orders or french toast and a container filled with scrambled eggs. He notices a pair of whole grain bread pieces at the very bottom as he continues to scoundrel through it. 

David stares at Patrick with concerned eyes. "I did, yes. Is that alright?" 

Patrick sets the bag down in front of him on the checkout counter, grabbing David's hands. "It's more than alright, honey," _Honey_ , that was a new one. Patrick hadn't called him that before, but David knew it would quickly become a favorite nickname. The way it dripped off his lips so flawlessly was perfection. "Let's eat, shall we?" David reaches in, grabbing a french toast stick for himself and another for Patrick, too. The pair clinks their sticks together as they had done on their first date. Everything felt so natural between them, it felt like they'd been together forever when in reality they've only known each other for a few months. 

**Post-Episode: s04ep09 The Olive Branch**

After his grand performance, David takes Patrick out to dinner at Café Tropical as he had initially offered before his plans got shifted by the placement of a record needle. And yes, don't worry, David paid.

The two are sitting across from each other at a booth with their knees touching one another. David inches his hand underneath the table, setting his hand on Patrick's thigh. While this was one of David's favorite gestures, he realized he's never done it back to him. When he notices Patrick's face go beet red, he knows he appreciates it just as much as he himself does. Patrick couldn't resist the urge to kiss David, but he didn't want to risk knocking their wine glasses over my leaning across the table, so instead, he grabs David's free hand, peppering his knuckles with light kisses. David giggles at his action, but Patrick quickly stops once he notices Twyla walking over with their meal. "Well, aren't you guys just the cutest couple in town!" 

"I don't know about me, but David is certainly cute." Patrick winks, causing David to stroke his knee with his hand that was still upon it. 

*******

Tonight, Ray was in Elmdale, and he was going to be there until tomorrow afternoon. Patrick didn't know why he was leaving because at the mention of being alone, his mind immediately ventured off to David, losing focus in the conversation. There was only one time he wasn't able to come over when Ray was out, but since he was at a vendor meeting, he couldn't be upset at him, or at least it would be morally incorrect of him to be since it's his store, too. 

When they weren't aggressively making out at Patrick's place, they were either watching a movie or sleeping. Sometimes they'd nap for fun, enjoying the comfort of being near one another so closely, however, they'd chosen to engage themselves in a viewing of _Youngblood_ , a hockey film from 1986. David reluctantly let Patrick choose the vehicle this time around considering their conversation regarding compromises, or David's lack thereof. 

"There's no way that's a legal move," David says, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Like, you can't just skate up to somebody and smack him across the face with your stick for shits and giggles." 

Patrick looks down at him, smiling. "Since when are you so invested in hockey?" 

"Since it's all you talk about outside of baseball," It was true, even though baseball isn't considered a Canadian sport, hockey most definitely is and when you grow up in Eastern Canada, you certainly learn the ways of the game very quick. "And I don't like it, for the record, so I suggest you stop flattering yourself." 

Patrick reaches over David, bringing a fistful of Sour Patch Kids back up to his mouth as a blush climbs up from behind his ears and onto his cheeks. "You're correct though, that would get you suspended for at _minimum_ one game." He emphasises the word minimum as he's unsure how long you'd _actually_ get suspended for if it were to happen during an NHL game as he'd never seen in happen in his thirty plus years of living outside of _Youngblood_. 


	2. You're a Nice Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Season 4, Episode 6, or the infamous Open Mic Night.

"That was..." David begins after all of their patrons for the night had filed out of the store, pausing for a second to ponder on how to continue his sentence. "Wonderful. You figuratively knocked my socks off." David winces, kicking himself lightly for the use of the phrase _knocked my socks off_ , however, Patrick just laughs a soft chuckle that causes a grin to appear on David's face. 

He sets his hands on David's hips lightly to comfort him. "Why, thank you," He exclaims, flashing a cheeky smile before it quickly fades away. "To be honest, I was nervous you wouldn't appreciate it. Like, the most nervous I've _ever_ been to perform a romantic gesture for a partner. I don't know if it's because you were so apprehensive towards the event, or if it's because I've never serenaded someone before. Maybe both? It's a blur, but I'm just happy it went over well." 

David brings Patrick in for a kiss, one that lasts longer than he had initially anticipated, but one that says gentle and tender throughout its entirety. "Remember when I said you were a nice person?" Patrick nods to show he indeed does and is following where the conversation is headed. "I can add talented to that list, too." 

"You know what David?" He hums as Patrick brings him flush against his body. "You're a nice person." He whispers the last part to David, an almost inaudible moan escaping his mouth.


End file.
